


Behind Closed Doors

by ritariperhonen



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Cock Warming, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friends With Benefits, Gratuitous Smut, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sub Grantaire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:47:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25986124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ritariperhonen/pseuds/ritariperhonen
Summary: In which Grantaire and Jehan are roommates and R is emotionally maybe even more constipated than Enjolras. Jehan has lots of love and inhuman amounts of patience for his two pining friends.Collection of experimental short stories in which yours truly explores the au (or is it ua? universe altered rather than alternative universe because it's very close to canon) they may possibly even finish writing some day if the stars align.Mostly unbetaed porn focusing on Jehan, Grantaire, Enjolras and ocs.
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables), Grantaire/Jean Prouvaire
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

"Oh, just fuck me!" Jehan huffs, face buried in a pillow as Grantaire stretches him loose. Slick with oil and relaxed by desire, occasionally twitching and tensing when ruthless fingers press against that spot inside him.  
"I thought you were the patient one."  
"I have my limits too Grantaire!"  
"Not tonight... Stand up Jehan."

With a feeble, breathy protest Jehan obeys as R, without pulling away his hand, gently forces him to get up.  
"Hands against the wall."  
When the trembling man finds balanced enough position, R kneels between those soft thighs and the wall to lick the underside of Jehan's dripping cock and bury it between his lips, pulling a moan after moan from him.  
"I can't" Jehan mumbles. "I'm so close Grantaire!"  
A whimper results as R withdraws his mouth and focuses working with his fingers.  
"You're fucking gorgeous." 

Jehan's eyes are clouded with pleasure and he barely notices the hungry look in the eyes below. His hips buck, smearing precum on Grantaire's stubbly chin and he cries out from the coarseness of it.  
"Can I come, Grantaire? Please?"  
"Come, beautiful." 

Jehan spends himself, trapped between artist's lovely hands and body, come dripping down defined chest before R bends forward to press firm kisses down Jehan's belly and hips.  
"Fucking beautiful Jehan Prouvaire. First one, how many you think you could manage?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my first language so feel free to correct any blatant mistakes, would be much appreciated. Thank you. 🖤


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for discussion of alcohol abuse and self harm. No porn here, just emotional hurt and little comfort.

"Grantaire, what is it?"  
Still reclining but alerted by the single knock before the door opened without invite, Jehan looks at him standing by the doorframe. Grantaire looking even gloomier than usually during his quiet days.  
"I can't stop." His voice is unusually meek too - not unheard of, but out of bed it was never a good sign.  
Jehan hurries to him, wrapping his arms around slumped shoulders. He doesn't smell wine anymore, or absinthe or alcohol of any kind. Even when Jehan holds him firmer, there's no response. 

"He's going to kick me out."  
"He asked about you." What else could he say. Enjolras had indeed asked about Grantaire, in front of everyone. Not if he was coming back but if he was unwell and how was Jehan supposed to answer that one? Even compared to his usual self Grantaire was like a ghost, yes, however he generally did not want to share his issues with everyone - especially when the particular issue in question clearly had a lot to do with certain charismatic and uptight blonde whom his friend has been actively avoiding last two meetings.  
Grantaire barely sighed, tensing. "What did you tell them?"  
"That you said you'd be away for a while. I worried, Grantaire. Stop running away leaving me with nothing but vague notes. If you must, drink here. It's safer." Safer than the alley he had found his friend this time.  
"I don't want to worry you."  
"But I was terribly worried! And forgive me saying but so was he. I could tell. And no, I told him nothing more."  
"Forgive me Jehan."  
As Prouvaire had gotten agitated as he poured out his heart, Grantaire had slowly given in to the warm embrace, now burying his face into the shoulder covered in loose locks of wild hair.  
"I'll try harder."  
Was he crying?  
"I know, and you are doing so well. Just don't forget that, alright?"  
"I'll try..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how I feel about this one and it's a bit rushed, but I won't publish it unless I do it now.


	3. Chapter 3

Jehan's moans had been falling apart for a while now, pleasure apparent in his voice encouraging and pushing Grantaire deeper into his own ecstasy. The fair man and his hair cascading down over bare shoulders, sliding up and down in his lap was truly a sight to behold. When he stopped moving, eyes closed and lips parted, Grantaire took it upon himself to keep up the pace. 

"Stop, stop Grantaire!" Jehan's moans broke the breathy silence, alarming the other. Jehan did seem to still enjoy himself, staying snugly against Grantaire.  
"Are you ok?"  
"Yes, yes lover. Just stay still, I want to feel you like this for a while. You feel so good inside me, Grantaire. Please stay still."  
Grantaire gasps when Jehan leans forward to close the gap between their bodies. "Fuck."  
"Is this good Grantaire? Do you mind? I'd love to stay like this for a while." the poet murmurs into the shadow of his lover's neck.  
"Whatever you want, Jehan. Please. Use me."  
"You're too hot, Grantaire."  
"Bite me please."  
"Fucking hell, Grantaire..."

Pushing those wider shoulders Jehan Prouvaire forces the man beneath him to the mattress without resistance of any kind, settling himself to lay atop.  
At first he only presses a few soft kisses across the neck that is so beautifully exposed for him.  
"Let me hear you, love."  
First bite pulls a hitched breath from Grantaire's throat and Jehan hums happily against the hot skin.  
Another more forceful bite results in whimpers and twitching. "Jehan, fuck."  
"Don't move." Jehan drags his hips, ever so slightly, digging his nails into muscular shoulders and Grantaire cries. He seems lost, still trying so hard to stay still. He's so unbelievably beautiful, Jehan can't help himself and presses his lips on Grantaire's, kiss both sweet and forceful. If only his friend could see how wonderful he really is, even when he's not coming undone under his affections.

Grantaire trembles, Jehan feels. He's actually crying.  
"Grantaire, dear, are you good?"  
"Going to cum"  
Jehan sighs against the stubbly jawline, spreading kisses along it, moving to nibble and kiss his neck where the pulse is easiest to feel. Hips drag slowly up and down, Grantaire gasps and Jehan lets out a little cry when it feels so good.  
"You can cum, Grantaire. Oh, you are so good. So, so sweet and good."

Praises that are mumbled against his skin in between kisses are too much. Grantaire snaps his hips up few times, making Jehan moan and gasp and shudder, pressing his hips so Grantaire hits him just right. The man beneath him jerks and whimpers through gritted teeth as he releases and Jehan is getting close too, cock trapped between their bellies, the warmth and the friction there feeling wonderful and the pulsing inside him even more so but he'd need just a little bit more. Yet he doesn't take more, stilling when Grantaire does and just drawing in shaky breaths, humming in pleasure.  
"You are so good, love. Don't pull out yet. So good."  
"You are" Grantaire mutters, reaching his arms around Jehan's back, burying his face into his hair, breath trembling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grantaire being submissive-leaning switch to more dominant Jehan Prouvaire.  
> There will be more of both.
> 
> I love how VH put R's confidence issues in the brick, he's a mouthy bastard and clearly there's more to itvthan just him being a bastard. It's so easy to see him looking for validation through either being a service top like in first chapter or through submission.  
> I'm not entirely happy with this chapter but I've been working on the ending for a couple of days for nothing. Suppose it's okay but I'll propably come back to this scene later.


End file.
